All Fools’
by sasha1600
Summary: It’s April 1... Gibbs won’t mind a little prank, right? Warning: spanking of adults. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**All Fools'**

**Summary**: It's April 1... Gibbs won't mind a little prank, right? **Warning**: spanking of adults. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I just play with them.

* * *

A/N: This is part of my discipline series and builds on a larger plot arc, but it should make sense on its own.

* * *

**Warning: this story contains the disciplinary spanking of adults, a reference by an adult to the fact that he was spanked as a child, and a tiny allusion to BDSM. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

Tony swept into Abby's lab, wincing slightly at the more-deafening-than-usual volume of the music she had blaring.

'Hey, Abby, are you busy?'

'Well, gee, Tony... I have sixteen blood samples and forty-three fingerprints to run and everybody wants me to test _their_ evidence first, so... no, I'm not busy at all.'

'Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?'

He swatted one of her pig-tails playfully.

'What do you want, Tony?'

'Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to help me with a little joke I have planned for Gibbs. But you're busy. Never mind.'

DiNozzo turned to leave.

'Tony... a joke? On Gibbs? Seriously? Have you, like, TOTALLY LOST YOUR MIND?!'

'It's April Fools' Day soon, and...'

'And I have never... and I mean, like... not _ever_... seen Gibbs even crack a smile at _anything_ anyone has done on April 1!'

'Oh, he'll find _this_ funny!'

'You're a brave man, Charlie Brown. I'll bring black roses to your funeral.'

'Listen! He actually laughed... ok, maybe not laughed... but definitely _smirked_ when McGee put those barnyard noises on my computer!'

Abby raised one eyebrow sceptically.

'And you really think you've thought of something that Gibbs will think is _amusing_, rather than a reason to take something hard to your butt?'

'Oh, yeah!'

Tony leaned in close and whispered in her ear. Abby's eyes grew wide and she grinned excitedly.

'Tony! That's _brilliant_!!! Oh, I'm so in!'

'I thought you'd like it. So... when can we get started?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Tony! It's done! I finished it last night!'

Tony didn't have to ask, to know what 'it' was.

'Really?'

'Yeah! But there's a bit of a problem. Ok, maybe not a problem, problem, but an unexpected development. Well, maybe not so unexpected, but...'

'Abby!'

'Hmmm?'

'What's the problem?'

'We're gonna need McGee to help.'

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me! You can't do it? You said you could do it! Wait a minute, you said you'd _done_ it!'

'I did! At least the making part of it. It's all done. Done-er than done. All ready to go...'

'So?'

'But I need some help with the placement part of it.'

'I don't understand. You just need to hook it up...'

'Right. And, normally? It wouldn't be a problem. But it's in the elevator, and I can't do it in the elevator. Ok, that didn't come out right. I mean, I can do 'it' in the elevator, I just can't do _this_ in the elevator.'

'Why not?'

'Because Gibbs found out I was watching the security footage and lip-reading his conversations in there and had the guys upstairs block my password. I can't get access to the systems I need to...'

'And you didn't _tell_ me this when I told you what I had in mind?'

'I forgot. It was a while ago.'

'ABBY!'

'It's ok. I'll just get McGee to log me in and...'

'You really think _McGee_ is gonna just help us with this?'

'Well, he did write that program for your computer...'

'True. Ok. But you have to ask him. And don't tell him it was my idea. He'll never go along...'

'Ok. Call me when Gibbs goes for coffee and I'll get Tim down here.'

'You're sure _he_ can do it? Gibbs didn't have _everyone_ locked out of the system?'

'No, it was just me. I'm sure.'

'Ok.'

Tony paused for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

'Hey, Abby... how about a preview?'

'I thought you'd never ask...'


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny stepped into the elevator, struggling to suppress a sigh. The new Secretary of the Navy was a singularly humourless man, who appeared completely incapable of carrying on a civilised conversation. His monosyllabic answers to her polite questions had started to grate on her nerves even before they'd begun this tour of NCIS headquarters, and she was now starting to get a headache from the strain of appearing cheerful when she might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

How on earth did this man become a politician, she wondered? Wasn't there a movie – or was it a TV programme? – where someone was stuck trying to talk to a similarly unresponsive dignitary? Something about a photo op and a state dinner? Yes, she was sure of it. She'd have to ask DiNozzo about it later, before it drove her mad trying to remember.

She pushed the button for Autopsy, her smile becoming a little less forced at the thought that at least Ducky could be counted on to _talk_ to her.

A moment later, the elevator rattled to a stop and the lights dimmed.

Jenny waited for the space of half a minute. When the small metal box didn't start moving again, she pressed the buttons for the intercom and the emergency alarm. There was no way in hell that she'd survive any length of time stranded in here with Mr. Unsociable.

When that didn't work, she tried flicking the emergency stop switch on and off, wondering if Gibbs had finally trained the elevator to just assume it was going to be stopping between floors, unless told otherwise.

The tiny room was immediately filled with a woman's voice. 'I am _not_ a conference room!' it proclaimed, with an English accent. Over and over. And over. Becoming increasingly strident with each repetition.

'I assume this was not a scheduled stop on the tour, Director?'

Dammit! The man _would_ choose now to start opening his mouth.

Half-heartedly placating the SecNav with the usual assurances that everything was fine and the problem would be resolved soon, Jenny leaned heavily on the alarm button despite her growing suspicion that it wasn't working any more than the elevator itself was. Finally, deciding that her dignity was less important than getting out of the elevator, she pounded on the door and called out as loudly as she could, noting with increasing frustration that she was being drowned out by the recorded voice.

A few minutes later, the elevator finally shuddered into motion again and within seconds the doors slid open, revealing the hallway leading to autopsy and a concerned-looking Donald Mallard, ME, who scanned the interior of the elevator as if he expected to find a new 'patient' waiting for him.

'I am _not_ a conference room!' the elevator insisted.

'Oh, my.'

Before Ducky could start telling her what the situation reminded him of, Jenny introduced him to the SecNav and excused herself to borrow his phone and let building services know that the problem with the elevator was a little more interesting than the usual jammed mechanisms. Hanging up, she returned resignedly to her guest, finding him discussing the elevator experience with the ME.

'Ah, Director! I was just telling Mr. Secretary Prescott that the voice in the elevator reminded me of someone, and I do think I've placed it, although as it turns out it is a some_thing_ rather than a some_one_. It's the voice of the London Underground! You know, the system that announces the Tube stations as the train approaches them. "This is Baker St. Alight here for Mme Tussauds,"' Ducky mimicked, inflecting his voice to approximate the announcements. 'Of course, I have no idea who would borrow the voice, reprogram it in such a way, and install it in our elevator...'

Jenny's expression darkened as she realised what must have happened. It was, after all, April 1. Once again, she excused herself to use the phone. She waited impatiently for the call to be answered.

'Jethro...'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to draggon-flye, for solving a dilemma and for giving Gibbs some of his best lines.

* * *

'Oh, I'll take care of it alright.'

Gibbs hung up the phone looking furious, and got to his feet.

'You two. With me.'

DiNozzo and McGee scrambled to their feet and followed their boss, who led them into the stairwell.

'Uh, Boss? Is there something wrong with the elevator?' Tony asked, hoping to lay the foundations for a 'Who, me? I don't know anything about that' defence. Tim shot him a dirty look, convinced that he was just going to make things worse. For both of them.

Gibbs ignored both of them, just headed downstairs towards Abby's lab, leaving the two men trailing along behind him dejectedly.

'Hey, Gibbs! I don't have anything for...'

'Office. Now.'

Tim and Tony exchanged rueful glances with Abby as they followed Gibbs into the glass-enclosed office at the back of the lab. She took a few seconds to finish recording her observations about something under the microscope, then joined them.

'Of all the idiotic, reckless, _dangerous_ stunts!' Gibbs roared, before the sliding door had even fully closed behind her. 'I know this had to be _your _idea,' he raged, glaring at Tony. 'Which one of you two geniuses actually rigged the damn elevator to trap people between floors, with an emergency alarm system that screamed at them rather than calling for help?'

All three answered at once.

'Hey! Boss, that's not fair...'

'You told me you were just going to...'

'That's _not_ what I...'

A sharp whistle cut them all off.

'Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? It's bad enough you got _SecNav_ stuck in there with the Director...'

There was a collective gasp.

'...but what if it had been an agent transporting a suspect?!'

Tim felt his stomach churn at the thought of one of his colleagues being trapped in a confined space with a possibly dangerous criminal.

'What the _hell_ made you think that messing with the _elevator_ was a good idea, April Fools' or not?!'

'Gibbs! We didn't do _anything _to _make_ the elevator stop between floors!' Abby protested, a bit indignantly. 'All we _did_, was set up a recording that would be activated _if_ someone _used the 'stop' button_. And since no one other than _you_ ever does that, it's not like there was a whole lot of risk that anyone else would set it off! C'mon, Gibbs... even _you_ would think it was funny for the elevator to tell you it's not a conference room, when you're trying to use it like one. Right?'

'Well, you should have considered what might happen if you didn't set it up right,' Gibbs continued, determined not to let them see him smile at Abby's description.

'My program did _not_ do that! I'm sure of it. It's a completely different circuit. There's absolutely no way...'

'Then why the hell did the Director... and _SecNav_! ...get stuck in that elevator?!'

'Gibbs! Sometimes, elevators get stuck between floors! It just happens! I know you don't believe in coincidences, but you still believe in bad luck, don't you?!'

'Ok. Let's say the elevator just happened to break down on the same day that you were messing with it. Why did it start screaming about not being a conference room, if your program wasn't part of it?'

'I don't know!!! The Director must have hit the 'stop' switch for some reason! Maybe she pushed the wrong button when she was trying to get the intercom to work! All I know is, the program I wrote did not have anything to do with anyone getting stuck in there!'

'And how did you get dragged into this?' Gibbs asked, turning to Tim.

'I... uh... Abby's password wouldn't... she needed... I logged her into...' Tim stammered, surprised by being suddenly included in the conversation.

'Ok.'

Gibbs paused for a moment before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

'Ok. C'mon.'

'Uh, where are we going? It's just... I have evidence that needs...'

'It can wait, Abby. But SecNav is still around here somewhere, and he does not need to know how I plan to deal with this.'

Tim's stomach lurched again, knowing exactly how Gibbs planned to deal with them.

'Boss, c'mon! We weren't planning...'

'Tony, the fact that you weren't quite as _foolish_...'

Gibbs smirked slightly as he emphasised the word.

'...as I thought you were, doesn't get you off the hook. It was still reckless – too many things could have gone wrong that you didn't consider, as _this_ fiasco should tell you.'

Once more the two agents found themselves following their boss into a stairwell, this time with Abby in tow as well. A few minutes later, they emerged into the parking garage, and soon found themselves being bundled into Gibbs's car.

'Uh, Boss? Where are we...'

A stony glare from Gibbs silenced Tony. All three delinquents slumped back against their seats, worriedly aware that they weren't likely to be sitting comfortably on the way back from wherever Gibbs was taking them.

X X X

The car pulled up outside Gibbs's house and they found themselves ushered inside and directed into the kitchen. Tim looked around curiously. He'd been here before, but usually only in the basement. He wasn't surprised to see that Gibbs kept the place Marine-spotless.

He was shocked, however, to see Gibbs haul open a drawer and pull out an old wooden spoon.

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me!'

'Tony, you're lucky I don't take a strap to all of you, just for being so damn stupid! And considering how _childishly _you've acted, I think this is pretty damn appropriate!'

Tim felt himself going pale at the mention of the wickedly painful leather strap that Gibbs kept in his desk. He had no desire to repeat his one experience with the thing. He could see Abby's eyes grow wide in surprise, and he wondered if she knew that it wasn't an idle threat.

'Tony, Tim... go pick out a corner in the living-room. Abby, get over here!'

Tim stared at his boss in confusion, recognising an order but not understanding it.

'Now, Timothy!'

Tim spun around and hurried through the doorway after Tony, whom he found standing with his back to him, his head down. Finally understanding, Tim hesitated for a moment.

Then, for the first time in his life, Tim McGee went and stood in a corner.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks once again to draggon-flye, for various suggestions

* * *

Gibbs watched from the doorway as Tim made his way, somewhat bewildered, into a corner.

Ducky had predicted that the combined creativity of the three 'kids' would likely produce some memorable antics, and it had actually taken longer than he'd expected for him to have to deal with them all together, but he hadn't expected them to behave quite so much like mischievous siblings. Or that he would feel so strongly like a father rather than like a boss, punishing them for it.

Dragging them home probably contributed to that feeling. It was certainly unorthodox. But Jenny had insisted that he not wait to deal with them. And having SecNav find out how he usually dealt with his team's screw-ups would open up a whole new can of worms, especially if the man dug deep enough to find out that he wasn't the only old-fashioned hard-ass Gunny who was still more likely to take a belt to his people than to write them up.

He wondered briefly if it was going too far, making his agents stand in a corner like a couple of kids while they waited to be spanked. But, realistically, they had to wait _somewhere_, and it had just seemed right, in the moment. Just like the wooden spoon had seemed a natural choice.

Realising that over-thinking the situation wasn't helping anything, he turned back towards Abby.

'Come here.'

She was staring, wide-eyed, at the wooden spoon he held. He gestured with his head towards the sturdy kitchen table, the order to bend over it unmistakeable despite being unspoken.

Instead, she backed up a couple of steps, shaking her head and reaching back to cover her bottom with her hands, like a small child. The memory of Kelly doing the same thing, in this same kitchen, hit him like a shockwave. Then, as now, he'd wished he could just ignore his own rules and let it go. And now, as then, he knew that he needed to do this.

'Now, Abigail!'

Still she didn't move. Sighing deeply, he crossed the kitchen in a couple of strides and took her gently by the arm. She didn't resist as he led her over to the table. He was about to guide her into position over it, but something made him hesitate.

Making an impulsive decision, he kicked one of the chairs out from under the table and sat down on it, pulling her over his lap. Ignoring her squawk of surprise, he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the spoon down hard on her upturned backside.

For a moment she struggled, trying to pull away, but he held her tightly and continued spanking her. Every crack of the wood against her backside, every whimper and cry of pain, felt like a knife to his heart. It didn't take long for the tears to start, and soon she was sobbing against his leg. He gave her a last hard smack on each side of her butt, then tossed the spoon onto the table and pulled her upright.

He held her tightly against his chest while she continued to sob.

When she'd quietened, she looked at him with tearful, mascara-streaked eyes.

'Do you really have a _strap_?' she sniffed.

Gibbs nodded, a smug, half-amused expression on his face.

'MmmmmHmmmm.'

'And you'd... ummm... actually... ummmm.... _use_? ...it?'

'MmmmmHmmmm.'

Abby shuddered.

'Remind me never to really piss you off!'

Gibbs grinned and kissed her gently on the forehead. Equality be damned, he had no intention of ever using the strap on a woman, but he had no problem letting the threat of it help encourage Abby to avoid the most spectacular misbehaviour. He spun her around, and gave her a little nudge towards the living room.

'Tim! Get in here! You're next!'


	6. Chapter 6

Tim leaned over Gibbs's kitchen table, feeling decidedly nervous. He'd heard Abby sobbing through her spanking, and he remembered Ducky telling him once that he still remembered his first experience with a wooden spoon, as a child. And his scientist's mind had been thinking about fulcrums and levers and the diameter of striking surfaces, and had decided that the innocuous-looking utensil, with its elongated handle and small head, would be quite painful when applied to his backside. He'd _really _rather not continue on to the 'applied' aspects of that experiment, but there was no way he was going to let Tony hear him ask their boss not to spank him.

Remembering Gibbs's advice, he clutched at the sides of the table tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. A moment later, he felt Gibbs's hand on his back, and he relaxed slightly, relieved that he wasn't going to have to try to stay in position on his own, this time.

'I know this wasn't your idea, Tim, but you knew what you were getting into. And you're the technology whiz; you should have known that things might go wrong.'

Tim just nodded, not trusting his voice.

A second later he heard the crack of wood against his ass and felt an intense sting. He'd definitely been right about spoon dynamics, he thought miserably, as the other side of his butt erupted into a matching burst of pain.

The spanking was over quickly. A flurry of sharp smacks soon had him gasping slightly and struggling to hold back tears, and a set of two hard strokes on the same sensitive spot with barely a second between them, immediately repeated on the other cheek, finally tore an anguished sob from him. Tim panted hard, blinking furiously, letting the stinging let up a bit before pushing himself upright.

He didn't think he could expect a hug this time. He'd collapsed gratefully into his boss's comforting embrace after the strapping he'd received for fighting with Tony, and had sought out that comfort for himself after Gibbs had spanked him with his own childhood paddle, but he wasn't distraught enough this time to be unselfconscious about wanting that affectionate closure. So, taking a deep breath and trying not to sniffle too noticeably, he turned away from the table, steeling himself for the uncomfortable walk back to his corner.

To his surprise, he found himself pulled into a gentle hug. It lasted only a few seconds, just long enough for Gibbs to slap him on the back a few times and suggest quietly that he shouldn't let the others talk him into things he knows he shouldn't do. Then, with a ruffle of his hair, he was pushed gently towards the doorway.

He kept his head down as he passed Tony, who was making his way into the kitchen. Gibbs hadn't actually told him to return to the corner, but Abby was standing in one, and he didn't feel particularly inclined to sit down, no matter how cosy the couch looked. Once there, he closed his eyes and tried to deal with the jumble of emotions he felt.

Maybe it was because playing an April Fools' prank was sort of childish, or because he was standing in a corner like a naughty school-boy, or because he was in trouble with both Tony and Abby, or because Gibbs had used a wooden spoon to spank him, or even because his boss had spanked him at all... but he felt the family dynamic the team enjoyed more strongly than usual. He wasn't always really convinced that Tony's 'Gibbs is Dad' theory was entirely accurate, at least as it applied to him, but, right now, he really did feel like he'd somehow acquired a second father.

Tim's musings were disrupted when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have dinner... tonight... with Sarah... and his father. He groaned loudly and felt his face flush red. He was suddenly very relieved that Gibbs hadn't used the strap, like he'd threatened. As it was, his butt hurt, but he'd be able to sit down without jumping up in agony, especially by dinnertime. And he could always call and say he had to work late, if he didn't feel up to sitting through the meal. He didn't like lying to his dad, but it was better than the alternative!

This 'family' business was getting more and more complicated, he thought with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

'C'mon, Gibbs... a wooden spoon? I haven't had one of those used on me since I was about eight years old!'

Abby's head shot up. Tony almost never talked about his childhood. And, from what little he'd said, his teammates pretty much assumed that what passed for 'discipline' in his early life had had very little in common with anything Gibbs provided. For him to compare Gibbs's punishment to something that his father had done to him was shocking, to say the least.

She couldn't hear Gibbs's response, but Tony's next comment, wafting in from the kitchen, quickly put her mind at ease.

'No, my Nonna. I'd used silly putty to make all the camels in her nativity scene anatomically correct.'

Abby snorted. Even as a kid, Tony had been so... Tony.

'She was convinced I was going straight to hell. And, let me tell you, sitting through Midnight Mass, on one of those hard wooden pews? I think I would have preferred hell!'

There was a long moment of muffled voices. At one point she heard Gibbs remind Tony that he was the 'senior field agent.' She smiled, remembering all too clearly being told off for not setting a better example for her little brother. Sometimes being the oldest really sucked.

She pouted slightly about not being able to hear the rest of the conversation. She loved watching the two men together, neither of them quite admitting how much they meant to each other. She was almost tempted to sneak over to the doorway to watch 'Dad' dealing with his wayward son, but she knew that Tony would be humiliated if he found out she'd watched him being spanked.

And Gibbs would probably kill her. She wasn't going to risk that level of fury, especially not after being told that he has a _strap_! Just _imagining_ him using that on her was bad enough, she thought with a shudder. He'd whipped her with his belt before, and she really hoped there'd never be another time with _that_... and she _liked_ belts, in the right context! She didn't want to think about what an actual strap would feel like.

She could hear Gibbs starting to spank Tony, the sound of wood against his ass carrying easily into the living room. She winced with each stroke, as she had done when it was Tim. This was almost worse than being spanked herself, she thought, her vivid imagination and natural empathy making her share the experience with her friends all too clearly. At least her own punishment was out of the way, the throbbing already starting to subside; it must have been worse for poor Tony, having to listen to his teammates be spanked, with growing anxiety about his own fate.

It seemed like a long time before Tony's strangled moans got loud enough for her to hear. She bit her lip, troubled by the mental image of the normally cheerful, slightly hyper, agent brought to tears by a spanking. It hadn't bothered her so much to hear Tim sob in pain; he'd always been more comfortable expressing his emotions, so even though she didn't like knowing that he was hurting, it didn't seem unnatural for him to admit it. For a split second she wondered if Gibbs had ever cried from a spanking, before shoving that thought deep into the recesses of her brain; there was no way she was letting _that_ image out again.

She heard the spanking stop, and the clatter of the wooden spoon against the kitchen table. She could still hear Tony sniffling. After a moment she heard Gibbs's voice, not loud enough for her to understand his words, but enough to reassure her that he was reassuring Tony.

She swallowed hard, knowing that they'd probably be heading back to NCIS soon, and that sitting down would hurt. Poor Tony would suffer the most, she realised, having to sit through the car trip with the least time to recover after his spanking. She wondered if Gibbs had had that in mind, when he'd decided who got to go last.

A moment later, she heard Gibbs moving towards the front door. He shouted over his shoulder for the three of them to follow, as usual not even pausing to make sure his order was heard, much less that it was being obeyed. She trailed after Tim, eyeing the car warily when she reached the porch.

Oh, yeah. This was going to suck.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to draggon-flye, who suggested this scene

* * *

Jenny leaned back in her chair, letting the small group standing in front of her fidget awkwardly for a few moments longer. Abby appeared to be trying valiantly to wear a hole in her carpet with her right toe. Tony was approximating a parade-ground 'at attention' stance, staring steadily just over her head. And Tim was staring at the floor, wringing his hands so hard that she was afraid he might dislocate a finger.

She'd found it hard to keep a straight face while Tony had explained what the ill-fated prank was supposed to have done. She would have liked to have seen Jethro's reaction, if the elevator had summarily declared itself not to be a conference room when he pulled his usual stopping-between-floors-to-talk-in-private trick. She pitied whoever was unfortunate enough to be in there with him, though.

And, however amused she might be by their antics, her job as Director was to make damn sure that they didn't pull a stunt like that again.

It had taken the better part of an hour to persuade SecNav that she wasn't losing control of her Agency, and that nobody needed to be fired. It hadn't helped that the man didn't seem to have a sense of humour. She wasn't even entirely sure that he understood the concept of April Fool's Day.

So, she wasn't particularly inclined to let her troublemakers off the hook just yet.

Finally taking pity on McGee, who looked like he was about to pass out or throw up, she leaned forward and rested her hands on her desk.

'I trust that Jethro has already taken care of this?'

'Yes, Ma'am,' Tim replied quietly.

'And that there will never be a repeat of this kind of behaviour from you?'

'No, Ma'am.'

'No, Director.'

'Abby?'

'I'll try, Director. But 'never' is a long time! A really, really long time! And I don't know exactly what you'd consider 'this kind' of behaviour. I mean, I have some idea, but I don't know if I can promise that I'll never do _anything_ that you think might be enough like this to... I mean, I won't _try_ to do something you think is enough like this, but...'

'Abby!'

'No, Ma'am. At least, not deliberately...'

'That's good,' Jenny interrupted, before the excitable scientist could go off on another tangent. 'Because next time, I won't let Jethro take care of things. You'll have to answer to me.'

'We understand, Director. And thank you, for not suspending us, this time. A formal record of...'

'Oh, I'm not planning on _suspending_ you next time, either, Agent DiNozzo. Jethro's not the only one who can be very... _creative_... about punishing subordinates who insist on behaving like children.'

Three pairs of eyes snapped towards her in shock. Jenny knew full well that Jethro would never let anyone else lay a hand on his people, not even her, but she wasn't about to admit that to them. Besides, there were plenty of ways to send a clear message about unacceptable behaviour that didn't involve either a belt or a written reprimand. After all, she'd been raised by a Marine.

'Dismissed.'

They headed towards the door, clearly still finding movement painful and clearly eager to get far enough from her office to discuss whether she actually would spank them herself. Their backs safely turned, she finally let herself smile.

'Agent DiNozzo!' she called after them, suddenly remembering that she still had a question for him.

'I wanted to ask you something... about a movie...'


End file.
